Vikmonster's Cliche Harry stories
by vikmonster
Summary: A collection of usual cliche concepts of Harry Potter fanfiction, with each story going for 3 - 4 chapters. Rated T for safety.


**Super-harry**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. End of story**_

_AN: This is my first fic in my Cliché! Harry series_

Harry woke up with a blinding white light shining into his face, and an old man looking down on him. The last memory he had was of him lying sprawled on a bed, shattered and broken after an unexpected collision with a bus, and with his wife Ginny next to him holding his hand. And a random look of unmasked glee that he saw as his heart stopped and he… Well, woke up here.

"AHA! I see you woke up! I am an entity know as God, or Merlin if you prefer. Here, have this ring of immense power, it will remove all blocks on your magic, soul and god knows what else! It will grant you immunity, stamina and everything short of immortality! It will teach you all I know and it will allow you to become another God-ish entity like me!"

Harry looked at the man with a puzzled expression

"Yes young hero, you have been manipulated and got your money stolen from you by Weasleys, Dumbledore and someone called Pyjamas the Terror!"

Harry shook his head and answered

"Well, that Pyjamas the Terror guy was me in disguise… so yeah…"

"Ah, I see now. Now, grab the ring, go back in time, and bring justice to magical world!"

-OoOoOo-

With a blinding flash harry awoke in the small cupboard on 4 Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Appearing in his crammed closed, Harry quickly wondered if it was all a dream, but a ring on his finger quickly stopped his concerns. With a wave of pure magic, he smashed the door out and headed towards uncle Vernon, whose face already started going puce.

"BOY! STOP THIS FREAKISHNESS ..."

Vernon could not finish, as he was blasted into a wall and air leaving his lungs. Harry stalked towards him with his new-found legilimency skills already probing Uncle's mind. His soft voice made Vernon shiver, as he soiled himself.

"I will be allowed to any food, area and books in this house or..."

he trailed of, though lifting Vernon up to signify his point.

His uncle shivered with undisguised fear as he stuttered out:

"Y-yes b-Harry. I w-will give y-you an-nything"

Harry made a predatory smile appear on his face as he let gravity take hold of his uncle.

-OoOoOo-

Harry's living condition improved dramatically - he was well fed, had toys and Dudley's gang was not chasing him around. He still had one more problem to solve.

"Uncle, can you drive me to the Leaden hall market please?"

"Sh-shure Har-ry. An-nything!" - Uncle stuttered out. He still had stutter left over from when Harry used his magic on him.

"Very well then. We will leave in 10 minutes Uncle"

Harry picked up his new trunk, which he wandlessly made expanded and weightless, his new glasses (to be recognized as the Boy-Who-Lived), and double checked that the ring has been put into a notice-me-not mode.

After exiting the car and bidding farewell to his relatives, Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, only to be mobbed by witches and wizards inside the building. Pushing his way through the crowd, Harry made his way towards Gringotts. After entering the bank, he stopped at the counter and spoke in pure gobledygook.

"Hello, I would like to speak to the head of the clan Gringotts"

A goblin looked down onto Harry, in surprise, quickly calling for Ragnok.

"meet him in room 5 please."

Harry, knowing that goblins valued efficiency, did not take offence, and followed a goblin to the Room 5 where he finally voiced his request

"I want a heirloom deciding ceremony"

a look of shock was his answer

"mister.."

"Lord Potter" Harry cut the head goblin off. He knew that he had to use everything in his disposal to get respect of this stubborn nation.

"Lord Potter, are you aware that it will be painful..."

"Griphook, I survived a Torturing Curse, this can't be worse."

"Well then, Lord Potter, follow me please."

Harry and Griphook abandoned the other goblins, and made their way to a large pool filled completely with blood.

"Griphook, is this..."

"yes, it is blood, Lord. Every person who opens an account at Gringots has to give some of their blood. You were given an account when you were born, so you will not remmember that you had some blood taken."

"So, I come up, and the blood finds me? Right?"

"Yes, Lord. This is a parchment where the families will be recorded."

_AN: A cliche moment approaching!_

Harry stuck his hand into the pool, and instantly the parchment began to fill up with names. Once the pain passed he looked at the list and gaped:

**Harry James Potter:**

**Heir To:**

**House Potter**

**House Gryffindor**

**House Slytheryn (by conquest)**

**House Hufflepuff**

**House Evans**

**House Silmus (by magick's choice)**

**House Peverell **

**House Merlin (by will)**

**House Black ** (by will)****

**Clan Rinder (by magick's choice)**

**Clan Sindspeat (as the last member)**

**Clan Werdelin **(as the last member)****

**Abillities towards:**

**Parceltongue**

**Parcelmagic**

**Mind Arts**

**Dark Arts**

**Maleficium**

**Wand Lore**

**Staff Lore**

**Wandless magic**

**Animagus (multiple)**

**Shadow Magic**

**Elemental Magic**

**Universal Magic**

**Time Magic**

**Dimentional Magic**

**Divine Magic**

**Metamorphomagus (level 5-7)**

**Magic level:**

**Chief Warloc****k - Divine Mage (500 000, expected to reach 2 000 000 or above)**

Harry turned to Griphook and asked

"What the hell is Maleficium?"

Griphook just smiled

_AN: This is the end of the first chapter. Please don't flame! Please also point out some SAPPAELING MITSAEKS and ERRORS GRAMMATICAL_

_AN: sorry for unintended offence/copying of works from authors. Really. The themes are just too recurring. _


End file.
